


Fanart with Extra Missy

by citrinemoon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinemoon/pseuds/citrinemoon
Summary: Assorted little pictures I've made, all safe for work, mostly with Twelve or Thirteen and Missy. Because I love these space idiots.





	1. Table of Contents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding some each day until I've posted all the ones I have on this computer. I'm still working on links and matching illustrations to the story they go with so bear with me.

In [Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887787/chapters/49651040): Twelve combing Missy's hair

In [Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887787/chapters/49651868): Thirteen looking after Missy

In [Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887787/chapters/49652321): Another of Thirteen & Missy

In [ Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887787/chapters/49653434): Missy meets a kitty

In [ Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887787/chapters/49685144): Twelve and Missy share a nice memory. And a hug. 

In [ Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887787/chapters/49685441): More hugs. 

In [ Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887787/chapters/49685687): And a kiss. 

In [ Chapter 9 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887787/chapters/49685810): Missy showing off her petticoats, 12/Missy


	2. Twelve combing Missy's hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Make Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141642) by D_f_m22.


	3. Thirteen looking after Missy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the story [Mutual Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326658) by Melkur_Mistress.
> 
> It’s a good thing DW has no canon because I decline to believe that 13 won’t go back for those colonists, and Missy of course gets rescued or escapes and goes back to her home to enjoy the remaining 900-ish years owing to her, safely out of reach of The Narrative.


	4. Another 13 & Missy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is also inspired by one of Melkur_Mistress' lovely 13/Missy stories.


	5. Missy meets a kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy meets a member of the true dominant species on Earth. Inspired by a story by Madam_Violet.


	6. Twelve and Missy sharing a nice memory. Also a hug.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two versions of this one, one in pencil and one in watercolor.

  



	7. More hugging....

  



	8. And a kiss.

  



	9. Missy shows off her petticoats, 12/Missy




End file.
